guardiansofgahoolefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay:Ordeals From the Owl Kingdoms
Ordeals From the Owl Kingdoms '''is a play-by-post (PBP) role-playing session initiated by user Snowstripe the Fierce. It is not considered canonical within the Guardians of Ga'Hoole timeline, and is made simply for the enjoyment of the player. References and statements made about original characters, locations, and events within the universe of Guardians of Ga'Hoole cannot be considered canon either. Background ''Announced by user Lyze4ever:'' This takes place approximately years after Hoole becomes king and before Theo lead the hagsfiends to the Middle Kingdoms. However, the Pure Ones are just beginning their rein of terror. Characters Please place a dividing line ( ) after each entry. * '''Ivan **Species: Long-eared owl **Gender: Male **Level: N/A **Chaw: Search-and-rescue **Birthplace: The Barrens **Allegiance: Hoolian Empire **Other Information: N/A * Jihn **Species: Greater Sootie owl **Gender: Male **Level: N/A **Birthplace: Tyto Forest **Allegiance: Free Flier **Other Information: N/A How to Play In order to add to the thread, you first must click 'Insert' on the editor, which is directly underneath the bold, italic, and linking format buttons. Then you click 'Template', which is next to the puzzle piece icon, and then type in "Thread-re". From there you can fill in the blanks, or fields, so you can place your reply. To be brief, you put in your username, type in your reply, and put in your signature, if you have one. Rules The following is a collection of all rules for role-playing on the Guardians of Ga'Hoole Fanon Wiki: No using anyone else's character(s). Ever. This rule means you cannot use anyone's character in any way. An example of this would be if Player 1 said, "Owl 2's eyes rolled over in his head". That would be breaking this rule, because you caused someone else's character to do something that they had no intention of doing, never mind that owls can't roll their eyetubes. 'No explicit content. ' This means that adult jokes, situations, and imagery aren't allowed. Although the majority of us as players don't have pure and innocent minds, that doesn't mean that someone with one won't be reading this, and such themes may ruin their view of Mrs. Lasky's series. 'No excessive violence or gore. ' You can understand this rule pretty well, but this means that excessive violent acts against another player, even if it is an NPC (non-player-character), are not permitted. This rule is somewhat linked to the second rule, but it deals with more actions than references. 'No trolling. ' This means that posts, relevant to the progression of the story or not, that are made solely for the provocation of another user is not allowed here. Basically, don't say something just to make someone or some people mad at you, or to start a fight. 'We retain a tolerant secular and ideological attitude. Period. ' This rule means that religion, politics, and ideologies will not be a large part of our OOC (out-of-character) conversations. All statements about those things should be brief, and even so should be politically correct. However, Ga'Hoolian religion, ideologies, and politics are allowed, since those things may be important to the story. 'Do not abuse the OOC conversations, or that feature will be made unavailable for you. ' This means that when you do make an out-of-character statement, it should be for the purpose of reminding a fellow player something, telling your comrades that you can't play for a certain amount of time, or that you desire clarification of expansion upon another player's addition. You cannot give a "status update", tell jokes, gossip, or to just chat with another player. There are plenty of other means of doing that, such as going onto an online forum, requesting a private online chatroom, utilizing the chat box here, private chat messages, message walls, and our very own forums. ''It should be noted that if you break any of these rules, all of your additions to the thread will be removed by a thread monitor or an administrator. '' Roleplay }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }}